pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 19
|episode_no = 19 |upload_date = June 14, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azq_9XOAhu4 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:38}} Summary The episode begins with PBG pointing out a cross shaped similarly to the graves of their fallen friends, dug out in a wall in the Nether, claiming it to be a bad omen and predicting that someone will die. McJones finds two Wither Skeletons, and predicts that he will be the one to die from fighting them, although he survives the fight. McJones tells his comrades to not fall into lava if they are carrying skulls; McJones restates this to not falling into lava at all, but Barry doesn't care if they fall in without a skull. McJones and Barry get in fights with separate Wither Skeletons. They both defeat the skeletons, and they drop nothing. The two then meet up with PBG so that they can charge for Wither Skeletons, of which, none drop their skulls. As the group are looking for more Wither Skeletons, PBG suggests killing the Pigmen, because he thinks they might be preventing Skeletons from spawning. However, McJones advises against it, as they will become agressive, and there are quite a few of them; Barry counters this by stating they drop gold. PBG gives an inspiring speech to his friends to help boost morale. PBG gets bored, and wants to kill a Wither Skeleton. Barry really wants a skeleton head, and McJones sings about having his very own, genuine, skeleton head. McJones almost dies, and retorts that that song wasn't funny enough to be his last words. Barry thinks that Magma Cream sounds delicious, and McJones thinks it sounds like some sort of acne medication. PBG blocks off some flowing lava to prevent someone from falling into it. Barry thinks that they should give the Wither Skeletons a nickname, since it's quite the mouthfull to say "Wither Skeletons". McJones suggests "withy", and PBG suggests "whyther", like "Why there no skulls dropping from these guys?" PBG kills a regular skeleton, and starts putting out random fires. PBG wants a Wither Skull, and McJones optimistically states that once they find a second once, their grind could end at any moment. McJones decides to check if there's another fortress nearby, however, there isn't any. The group hasn't seen a Wither Skeleton in a long while, and McJones starts to think that maybe the Pigmen are overrunning Wither Skeleton spawns. McJones decides to start attacking the Pigmen, but before doing so, they should regroup. PBG thinks that he'd like another threat, and Barry thinks that it was a little too safe there. McJones hits a pigman, and immediately gets overwhelmed by their attacks. McJones builds up a safe spot, and proclaims that hitting the Pigmen was a bad idea. PBG points out that now that some of the Pigmen are dead, a Wither Skeleton spawned. The group continues to kill Pigmen from their safe spot. Barry goes off, and starts killing Wither Skeletons. McJones points out, now that the Pigmen are agroed, they need to stick together, but PBG thinks they're fine. After several hours of searching for skulls, and the group are still looking for Wither Skulls, and killing Pigmen to help the Wither Skeletons to spawn. PBG suggests that one person patrol the fortress they are currently in, and the other two go off to find another fortress. Barry volunteers to go on a scouting expedition to search for another fortress. However, before he can do so, PBG is attacked by a Pigman, cornered back towards a wall he had previously built, and killed. Barry and McJones go to collect PBG's stuff, and to kill the Pigman that slayed him. McJones gets PBG infinity bow, and gives his arrows to Barry. Barry kills a Wither Skeleton, which fails to drop a skull. The two remaining players go through their safe area, and Barry gets shot by a Ghast immediately after leaving, so he goes back in. Barry and McJones find a group of agroed pigmen, and McJones decides that they need more safe zones. Barry builds them a safe area. The two continue to fight Wither Skeletons and Pigmen, but to no avail. McJones tries to lure some Pigmen into a safe zone, so that he and Barry can kill them safely. McJones attacks one of the Pigmen, which follows him back to the safe zone, where it is killed by Barry. However, none of the other Pigmen followed McJones to the safe zone, so McJones heads back out to bring them there. Another Pigman follows McJones back, nearly killing him, but McJones makes it back to the safe zone, and Barry kills the Pigman. The two head out to kill the rest of the Pigmen. Barry then goes to fight a Wither Skeleton, and a Pigman jumps down on McJones, quickly killing him. Barry is being attacked by the Pigman, when his game crashes as he's at half health. Quotes Trivia * PBG claims that nobody has died on one of their bridges. This statement holds true up through , where PBG is hit off by a pigman, and Dodger runs off in a panic.